


Ангелы и Демоны

by Bird_SIRIN, wtfsb16



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_SIRIN/pseuds/Bird_SIRIN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfsb16/pseuds/wtfsb16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ни один мир не берется из неоткуда. Любой придуманный сценарий – это действительно существующая реальность, где-то в параллельной вселенной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангелы и Демоны

**Название:** **Ангелы и Демоны**  
**Автор:** WTF Skip Beat 2016  
**Бета:** Анонимный доброжелатель  
**Размер:** драббл, 598 слов  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ангел/Демон, Ангел/Ангел.  
**Категория:** гет, намек на юри  
**Жанр:** драма  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Предупреждения:** сильно второстепенные персонажи  
**Примечание:** Ни один мир не берется из неоткуда. Любой придуманный сценарий – это действительно существующая реальность, где-то в параллельной вселенной.  
Амалиэль – защитник слабых  
Газадриэль – ангел Рассвета и Заката  
**Размещение:** После деанона - где угодно, с обязательным уведомлением автора.  
**Для голосования:** #. WTF Skip Beat 2016 - "Ангелы и демоны"

По щекам Амалиэль текли слезы, которые она уже не пыталась сдерживать. Глядя, как демон падал в бездну, она оплакивала его – порочное создание, которое осмелилось, решилось приблизиться к Газадриэль. И хоть такова была его сущность, это не делало его менее виновным в грехе, на который он решился – соблазнить Ангела! 

Досмотреть его падение Амалиэль не отважилась – закрыла глаза ладонями, стараясь сдержать рвущийся на волю вопль радости. В груди приятно тянуло, утихло чувство ревности и злости, стало спокойно и будто бы темно. Ее внутренний свет погас, исчез, затопленный чувством удовлетворения и радости от смерти демона. Ангелы не должны испытывать такую радость от убийства, ведь на все Его воля – не в их праве решать чью-то судьбу, даже если это судьба демона. Но Амалиэль была счастлива, счастлива, что демон сгинул и больше не угрожает ее дражайшей Газадриэль.

Ангелы по природе своей могли выбрать себе пол: для них в первую очередь была важна красота души, а не тела, при этом у них не было телесной тяги друг к другу или к другим существам. Это же влияло на то, что своей внешний облик они выбирали не столько осознанно, сколько случайно. Чаще всего, по крайней мере. Считалось даже, что ангелы, которые по какой-то причине выбирали смертных и заключали с ними союз, порождая нефилимов, шли против своей сущности, предпочитая тело душе. Поэтому Амалиэль долгое время даже не понимала, что ее тянет к Газадриэль – ровно до того момента, как они не встретили этого демона. Амалиэль так и не узнала его имени, но оно ей не было интересно. Больше ее волновало, как на демона смотрела Газадриэль, восхищенная его внутренней свободой. Для ее дражайшей подруги, для ее самого близкого существа этот порочный демон был самым прекрасным! Амалиэль умирала от злости, стыда и ревности, когда видела этот взгляд. А потом она застала их… вместе. Застыв на пороге, она смотрела, как демон целует Газадриэль, как аккуратно снимает ее одежды и оглаживает груди, как теребит соски между пальцами, а Газадриэль выгибается от этих прикосновений и слегка постанывает. Амалиэль пыталась заставить себя возмутиться, пыталась прервать их или хотя бы отвернуться, но ей не хватило сил сделать ничего из этого. Она лишь наблюдала, как Газадриэль откинулась на подушки, а демон, обхватив свой член и двигая по нему рукой, опустился на четвереньки и, облизываясь, склонился к Газадриэль и начал вылизывать ее, а она, не сдерживаясь, застонала в голос, впившись пальцами в его длинные волосы. Как она развела шире бедра, позволила ему касаться своего нутра языком, проникая как можно глубже. Как поджимала пальцы на ногах и выгибалась над ложем, вскрикивая. Глядя на нее в этот момент, Амалиэль сама почувствовала, как горит у нее в паху, и чуть не застонала в голос, в последний момент зажав себе рот, и шагнула в сторону, уходя из дверного проема. Ни Газадриэль, ни демон ее так и не заметили, а Амалиэль прижала ладонь к паху, стараясь успокоиться, но, слушая стоны Газадриэль, только сильнее возбуждалась. Именно в этот момент ей в голову пришла мысль, что порочного демона, который свел с ума ее подругу, нужно уничтожить.

Откуда-то она знала, что в этот раз они не закончат соитие и что у нее будет возможность спасти Газадриэль. Так и случилось – на следующий день ее друг, ее родная душа и возлюбленная все еще была с крыльями. Амалиэль улыбнулась ей так тепло, как могла, и отправилась на встречу с демоном. Она специально послала ему записку, в которой просила о возможности поговорить.

И теперь она слушала, как внутри все поет – это безумное чувство радости и облегчения сводило ее с ума. Амалиэль отняла руки от глаз, и поняла, что не связана табу и правилами.

Теперь она была свободна.


End file.
